The Camping Trip
by SequelSister
Summary: What happens when the gang decides to go camping? Tea bashing, Yugi with Pepsi Blue... ah, just read the fic.
1. There's nothing to do here!

The Camping Trip  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: There's nothing to do here!  
  
All right, my first fanfic! This is only the first chapter, the story will get funnier as it goes.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, Pokemon, or anything else owned by someone else.  
  
Like in some other fanfics, Bakura will be known as Ryou, and his yami will be known as Bakura.  
  
Bakura: You mean I'm gonna be in this story? That can't be good, seeing as you hate me.  
  
shiney mew: Right. Even better, you and Yami will have to learn to work together in order to survive later on. *grins evilly*  
  
Yami & Bakura (rolling eyes): Oh goodie.  
  
shiney mew: That's not all. While you two are out being attacked by the mosquitoes, wasps, and horseflies, Yugi and the others will be having the time of their lives in Joey's inflatable pool!  
  
Yami & Bakura: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUGH!!!! *run away screaming*  
  
shiney mew: Hey, come back! I need you for the story!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Snoring loudly in his bed, Yami was vaguely aware of his alarm clock going off. He reached over & hit the snooze button, then went back to sleep, only to feel a stinging pain on his face ten minutes later.  
  
"Wake up! I'm tired of listening to you snore across the house!" Yugi scolded the pharaoh as he repeatedly slapped him in the face. Yami slowly opened his eyes & looked at the alarm clock. It was already 11:00, on the last Tuesday of summer vacation.  
  
"What do ya want now?", Yami grumbled. "I was having the most wonderful dream. I dreamed I won the lottery, then got a Gameboy Advance! But that's not even the best part. I also bribed Nintendo into giving me an early copy of Pokemon Ruby AND Sapphire!"  
  
"It's the last week of summer vacation", Yugi explained, "and we haven't done anything fun. So we need to do something this week, and you're the only one who can drive us anywhere."  
  
Yami got out of bed. He had slept in the clothes he always wears, but his hair was messed up. Yugi went downstairs & called Joey on the cordless phone.  
  
"Hey Yugi, wassup? Got any plans to do something fun for our last week of freedom?"  
  
"Not yet. I was thinking we could get together and think of something. You call Tristan, Ryou, and Tea. I need to get breakfast. Couldn't get anything done because Yami distracted me with his remote-control-car- snoring."  
  
"Hey! I heard that!", Yami shouted from the bathroom. "Now where the heck is the stupid hair gel?"  
  
"Okay, I'll call the others. Then we'll meet at your house and think of something to do. Bye."  
  
"Bye, see you soon." Yugi hung up the phone, went into the kitchen, & popped a Pop Tart in the toaster.  
  
Half an hour later the doorbell rang. Yugi answered it while Yami was eating his egg sandwich. He didn't like eggs, but it was the only thing they had left, since Yugi had gotten the last Pop Tart.  
  
"Hey, guys. Park your bikes in the garage and come on in. But be careful not to scrape the car with your bikes. If anything happens to Yami's car, he'll destroy everything we care about, then send us all to military school."  
  
"Military school? That's even worse than the Shadow Realm, if he sends us to Marlin Academy", said Bakura. "We'll be careful."  
  
"And Tristan promises not to slice up the car with his hair", Joey teased.  
  
"Yeah, and Scooby Doo promises not to mark his territory on it.", Tristan retorted.  
  
"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!!!!", Joey shouted. He was about to punch Tristan in the mouth when Tea caught his fist & dragged him into the house. Tristan followed, then Ryou, after he finished parking the bikes.  
  
"Okay guys, let's take a vote. Tea suggested we stay here and watch 'Bring It On', Joey suggested the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame Museum, and I suggested a camping trip. Who wants to do what?" Yugi put a box on the table so everyone could put their ballots in.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bakura: Good, nothing's happened to me yet.  
  
shiney mew: Yup, you've managed to survive... for now. Don't worry, though. I'm not gonna kill you. I'm just gonna have fun torturing you! *laughs evilly again*  
  
Yami: This is all good, but you don't hate me, so why make me suffer too?  
  
shiney mew: Umm... because I can. Muahahahahahahaha!  
  
Everyone else: Please review so she can do the next chapter! *sad puppy eyes* 


	2. The Road to the Beaver Club

Chapter 2: The Road to The Beaver Club  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Obviously the same as Chapter 1.  
  
Well, Chap. 1 didn't get many reviews, but this one should be a bit better. It's actually got action in it.  
  
Bet ya can't guess what the majority voted for in the previous chapter. If you can't get it, check the title of the story. And Bakura, you're about to be tormented already.  
  
Bakura: *rolls eyes* : Oh, goodie.  
  
Ryou: Cool, I get to torture you.  
  
Me: Sorry Ryou, but you're gonna be tormented a little. But just a little. You get to have fun with the others later. But this chapter is basically for torturing everyone, even though I like most of them. But it will be torture in a funny way.  
  
Yami: Yeah, real funny the way I fall in the river & end up, like, 80 miles away from the tent.  
  
Me: THAT ISN'T EVEN IN THIS CHAPTER!! Oh, and I changed my mind about the inflatable pool. They're swimming in the creek instead. I've thought about it, and an inflatable pool wouldn't fit in Yami's car with everything else. Plus Tristan would pop it with his hair anyway. But it is really funny how y'all get in trouble with the police.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Two hours later, Yugi's friends got back from asking their parents if they could go. They all had their stuff & Tea, Joey, & Tristan looked really excited, so obviously their parents said yes. However, Ryou was looking sad.  
  
"What's wrong, Ryou?", Yugi wondered. "Can't you come with us?"  
  
"Yes, but my mom said Bakura has to come too. She said he has to make sure nothing happens to me." Ryou said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Sure, like that's ever gonna happen", Joey said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, that's what she said! So there!"  
  
Everyone except Ryou fell down anime style.  
  
"Joey, why did you think we could fit your big screen TV in the trunk?" Yami wondered, while attempting to close the trunk over the 3-foot-tall TV (for some reason the TV didn't break the back of the van).  
  
"Hey, I didn't drag that thing all the way over here just so I couldn't take it with me!"  
  
"You actually dragged this? By what, the cord?" Tea asked in disbelief.  
  
"Umm... yeah, I did.", said Joey.  
  
"Weirdo", muttered Tea.  
  
Yami yanked the cord until the TV flew out of the trunk. Bakura happened to come out of the Ring just in time to get smacked in the head with the TV.  
  
"I didn't do it!", Joey piped up. Yami just looked away & whistled.  
  
"Of course you didn't, you're standing by the wet spot on that fire hydrant.", said Tristan. Joey grabbed Tristan & chopped up the fire hydrant with his hair.  
  
After everyone finished packing their stuff into Yami's van (I said car in chap.1, but it's a van & may be referred to as a car occasionally), Bakura regained consciousness. Joey's TV was still on the sidewalk, so Bakura dragged it into the street & watched a school bus run over it.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!", Joey screamed at the top of his lungs. "BAKURA, HOW COULD YOU?!?!?!"  
  
"What do you expect? I'm evil, remember?", Bakura explained while trying to look innocent, but being unable.  
  
Tea & Yugi came out of the house carrying the box with the tent in it. The box was about 4 feet long, so the tent would be pretty big after they'd set it up. Yami loaded the tent into the trunk with everything else, then got in the driver's seat. Everyone else buckled themselves in.  
  
Ten minutes after they got on the road, Joey started complaining.  
  
"Are we there yet? I have to go to the bathroom!", he whined loudly.  
  
Tristan backed away as far as he could with the seatbelt on. "Just remember that I am NOT your territory!"  
  
Joey started to get mad. He grabbed Tristan's hand & repeatedly rammed it into the tip of his hair.  
  
"Stop pokin' yourself, stop pokin' yourself, stop-"  
  
"Shut up back there!" Yami shouted. "I'm trying to drive, you idiots!"  
  
Joey shut up & Tristan looked at the back of his hand. It was bleeding a little. Tristan glared at Joey & gave him the finger with his injured hand. Joey just grinned idiotically, while Bakura mooned drivers out the back window. Unfortunately, one of them happened to be an extremely ticked off policeman.  
  
The officer turned on his siren & started following the black, red, & yellow van with the butt on the back window.  
  
"Yami, the police are following us! You'd better pull over!", Tea warned.  
  
"Why would the police want to follow us?", wondered Yami. "I'm not speeding."  
  
"They're following us because that poop head keeps mooning them", Ryou explained.  
  
Yami pulled over & got out of the van. The policeman pulled up behind the van & walked up to Yami. He looked in the van.  
  
"All right, which one of you has been... exposing yourself?"  
  
Curiously, Yugi stepped out of the van. Yo, wassup police dude?"  
  
"Don't you 'dude' me, dude!", the officer yelled "I have a name! It's Officer Wheatley!" Yugi ran back into the van, crying.  
  
Tea rolled down a window & stuck her head out. "Now look what you did! You scared poor Yugi and made him cry!"  
  
"Well, he deserved it for mooning me out the back window!", Wheatley snapped.  
  
"But it wasn't him, it was that fart brain that looks kinda like me except a lot uglier.", Ryou explained.  
  
"I am NOT ugly and my brain is NOT a fart!", Bakura shouted as he tried to strangle Ryou but couldn't because he couldn't figure out how to unbuckle the seatbelt.  
  
Ryou grinned at him idiotically, like Joey had grinned at Tristan earlier, knowing that the psycho yami couldn't reach him. "Know why your brain is a fart? Because fart is gas and gas is the only thing your skull has room for!" Then he burst out laughing.  
  
"Remind me to kill that kid when I get out of this thing", Bakura whispered to Yami. Yami just rolled his eyes, not listening to the officer's babble.  
  
The officer reached into the window Tea had rolled down, unbuckled Bakura, & dragged him out the window (he'd pulled his pants up after Yami had pulled over).  
  
"Let Bakura back in the car, Officer. We need to get to the campsite before someone else does.", said Yami, grabbing Bakura's foot & attempting to pull him back into the van (through the door).  
  
"I don't see why we even need Bakura!", Joey whined.  
  
"Stop whining, Joey. We need Bakura because Ryou's mom said so.", Yami explained, still trying to get Bakura back in the van. He pulled so hard that he fell into the dashboard, holding a shoe. His foot hit the ignition & the van started to roll forward.  
  
"Oh cruuuuuud!", Joey shouted, jumping out the window. He tried to run to the front of the van to stop it, but wasn't fast enough. Ryou had managed to grab Bakura's ear when the van started rolling. Wheatley got back in his car & started chasing them.  
  
"Step on it, Yami! He's gaining!", Ryou yelled as he tried to pull Bakura back in the window. Tristan put a Band-Aid on his hand (don't know or care where it came from), then reached out the door to get Joey. Yami was trying to get his seatbelt buckled, which could be very hard in a van moving 55 miles per hour with a door & a window opened, & the police chasing you.  
  
"No! My shoe!" Bakura's shoe flew out the door & past his hand as he reached for it. "I don't want to walk around in a sock! I'd look stupid!"  
  
"Dude, forget the stupid shoe! We've got the police after us!", Ryou screamed at the top of his lungs. He reached his other hand out the window & got Bakura's sleeve. Yugi grabbed Bakura's hair (ouch!) & helped Ryou pull him back in. Joey managed to climb in the door with help from Tea & Tristan.  
  
After Yami finally got buckled in, Yugi closed the door & everyone else buckled themselves in. Tristan looked out the back window & didn't see any police cars. "I think we lost him", he said.  
  
Bakura looked sadly at his sock. "Yeah, but unfortunately I lost my shoe." He' wanted to kill Ryou earlier, but he'd forgotten all about that when he lost his precious baby (the shoe).  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Will Yami & the gang ever get to the campsite? Will the police arrest them? Will Bakura ever get his shoe back? Stay tuned for the next chapter!  
  
Note: The reason I haven't been updating is that I need to take my time & make the chapters good. Hopefully this chapter gets more reviews than the 1st one. 


	3. There's A Boy in the Girls' Bathroom!

Chapter 3: There's A Boy in the Girls Bathroom!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-gi-oh, why would I even have a disclaimer? Huh? Why? I also don't own Pokemon, but I do own 6 Pokemon games.  
  
Joey: So, what happens now?  
  
shiney mew: I have no clue. This is just random insanity attempting to follow a storyline. I think I'll put a rest stop in this chapter. Oh, and Tristan gets into a fight with Tea.  
  
Ryou: *glares at Bakura* Are the police still chasing us?  
  
shiney mew: Wheatley isn't in this chapter, but he'll show up later.  
  
Yugi: I can't imagine what you're gonna do to them. Good thing you're not torturing me.  
  
shiney mew: That's 'cause you're my favorite character! And did I mention you're too cute to torture?  
  
Yugi: *rolls eyes* (he does that a lot around me) No, only about 300 times at least.  
  
shiney mew: Um, right, you actually counted? Oh well. Now on with the story!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Yami was driving at the speed limit. He wanted to go fast, but he didn't want to get pulled over for speeding. Officer Wheatley had given them enough trouble already. Bakura knew this too well, as he was crying on Ryou's shoulder over the loss of his shoe, while Yugi & Joey battled on their Pokemon games.  
  
"Take that, Joey!" Yugi shouted in triumph as he defeated Joey's Tyranitar with one last Earthquake attack from his Meganium.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, I summon Ho-oh in attack mode!" Joey sent out the legendary Rainbow Pokemon & selected an attack. "Ho-oh, Sacred Fire Attack!" That hit wiped out Meganium.  
  
"No, Meganium! Well, I'll try Lugia! Aeroblast attack!" Yugi screamed with excitement, watching Ho-oh take a critical hit from the Aeroblast. It was still standing, though.  
  
Yami shot a mad look at them from the front. "Keep it down back there! Some of us are trying to drive, you know."  
  
Tristan & Tea were racing on their Mario Kart games. However, Tristan was getting sick & tired of it. Not only was Tea winning, she kept making friendship speeches every time one of the other racers used an item (yet she was using items herself!).  
  
"You shouldn't throw shells at people, because then they will get mad at you and not want to be your friends", she preached to Yoshi, who had just fired a Red Shell at her. This finally caused Tristan to lose his temper.  
  
"Dude, YOSHI CAN'T HEAR YOU!! HE'S IN THE FREAKING GAME!!!! WHY DO YOU THINK HE'S LISTENING TO A WORD YOU SAY?!?! Tristan yanked the cable out of his Gameboy & threw both at the back of the van. Then he unbuckled his seatbelt & lunged at Tea, trying to grab her Gameboy.  
  
"You shouldn't yell at people and try to take their Gameboys, because that will hurt their feelings and they won't want to be your friends!" Tea scolded, conking the pencil-haired boy on the head with her Gameboy.  
  
"KEEP IT DOWN, YOU TWO!!!" Yami shouted at them angrily.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I like cheese", said Ryou. He got a squished-up slice of cheese out of his pocket & ate it.  
  
Yami couldn't drive with Tea & Tristan fighting in the back seat. He pulled over & parked at a rest stop.  
  
"Anyone need to go to the restroom or get some exercise?" he asked the group. He was looking in particular at Ryou, who was obviously so bored that he had nothing better to do than eat a squished-up piece of cheese that had been in his pocket for 5 days.  
  
Tristan & Tea decided to continue their fight. Tristan yanked the Millennium Puzzle off Yugi's neck & threw it at Tea. The puzzle knocked her down, putting a nice big dent in the side of her head in the process.  
  
"ALL RIGHT, YOU REALLY ASKED FOR IT!!" Tea picked up a cat by its tail & started whipping Tristan with it. The cat had the poo scared out of it (not literally!), so naturally it decided to defend itself with its claws & teeth.  
  
"AAAARRRRRGH!! NOOOO! NOT THE FACE!!" Tristan ran around the rest stop screaming bloody murder with the crazy cat lady just inches behind him. Yugi was watching from a swing. This was certainly entertaining. He decided to follow Tristan as he ran through the door of the small building that was there.  
  
Once he got in the building, Tristan suddenly thought of the one place he could hide from Tea: the boys' room. He looked around for Tea. Not seeing her, he quickly bolted into the restroom. After he got his breath, he realized something was wrong. Why were there girls running around in here?  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEW, GROSS!! THERE'S A BOY IN HERE!! GET HIM OUT NOW!!" The girls ran up to Tristan & attempted to push him out the door, but he wouldn't budge.  
  
Tea couldn't find Tristan anywhere. She walked into the building & heard screaming in the girls' room. Curious, she walked up to the door just in time to get smacked into the wall by it when the girls shoved Tristan out. After the boy was out the girls slammed the door shut. Tea fell forward on the floor, unconscious. Yugi went outside, retrieved the Millennium Puzzle, & walked up to the vending machines where he found Joey in front of a machine that was almost empty. Joey opened his bag of cookies & poured all the cookies into his mouth.  
  
"Hey Joey, what's up?" Yugi put a dollar in one of the machines & pushed the button for the Pepsi Blue (don't own), but nothing came out. He glared at the vending machine & kicked it, but still got nothing.  
  
"Maybe it's out of Pepsi Blue", Joey suggested. But Yugi wasn't listening. He stepped back about 10 feet & chucked the Millennium Puzzle at the vending machine. The puzzle made a huge dent in it, but still no Pepsi Blue. Yugi was getting very frustrated. He put the Millennium Puzzle back around his neck & walked away. When he returned, he was dragging the still- unconscious Tea. He lifted her up (how the heck did he manage that?) & threw her at the vending machine. Tea woke up & saw a bottle of Pepsi Blue. She picked it up & walked away. Yugi & Joey just stared at her in disbelief.  
  
Meanwhile Tristan was hiding up a tree. He looked down & didn't see anyone. Cautiously, he crept down the tree.  
  
"TAKE THIS, YOU PERV!!!" The girls emerged from their hiding places & chucked rotten tomatoes at him. Tristan quickly scurried back up the tree, just in time to see Bakura popping robin eggs down his throat. Bakura didn't seem to notice the mother robin angrily ripping out his nose hairs.  
  
"Bakura, do you know there's a bird eating your boogers?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Well, do you know there's a snake eating your foot?"  
  
Tristan looked down at his foot & saw in its place the head of a gigantic dragon with sharp fangs & evil-looking eyes. Okay, I admit I'm exaggerating a bit. But it does sound more exciting than saying "he saw the head of a cute little garter snake".  
  
"AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGH!!!! GET THIS HIDEOUS BEAST OFF ME!!!!!!!!!!" Tristan jumped out of the tree & ran around the park so fast he finally lost the girls. "I'M GOING TO DIE!!!!!!!! THIS GIGANTIC DRAGON WITH SHARP FANGS AND EVIL-LOOKING EYES IS GONNA EAT ME!!!!!" He was so busy screaming that he didn't watch where he was going & slammed into Tea, causing her to drop the Pepsi Blue.  
  
Yugi saw the opportunity to get the drink he'd worked so hard for. He ran up to Tea & Tristan & grabbed the Pepsi Blue before Tea had a chance to recover.  
  
Ryou happened to be walking by when he saw what was going on. He walked up to the kicking & screaming Tristan & gently slipped the snake off his foot.  
  
"What are you so upset about? It's just a cute little garter snake."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
I finally finished the 3rd chapter! I'm so busy coming up with story ideas that I don't have time to update the ones I've started.  
  
Tristan: I'm so embarrassed.  
  
Yugi: Yay! I got my Pepsi Blue!  
  
shiney mew: Yup. And I finally got this on the other computer. ^_________^ 


End file.
